Hrr'Ta the Moon Seer
|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Married|age = |birthPlace = |birthDay = Orts 5|deathPlace = |status = Deceased|species = Anthro dragon|sex = Male|gender = Passive|height = |eyes = Tri-color Blue|hair = |element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade|activity = |part = }}Hrr'Ta was the ancient hero of Lightning. Early History Title Hrr'Ta has the title of 'the Moon Seer'. The reason for this is that his grandfather observed the movements of the moon for several years, and created the dragonfolk's calendar based off of his observations. The title has been passed down through the generations, losing some of its form, and became simply 'Moonseer' later down the lineage. Pre Elemental Discovery Hrr'Ta was a hyperactive young dragon, hatched in the southeastern mountains of Chaimsland, like most other dragons and dragon anthros alike in Entherstia. He was never a skilled flyer, but was faster and had more endurance than most his age. If presented with a straight race, he would most surely win, but were it an obstacle course, he would most likely end up on the ground with a sprained wing. Due to this, he tended to avoid flying in more common areas, and would spend great deals of time flying alone in the open air above fields to the north. His mother, Ocean, approved of his solitary training, as it would prepare him for his migration when he came to the age where he would no longer be allowed to live with the females. His self-taught hunting tactics were far from elaborate. He would fly high above his prey, and then descend on it at full speed and force, killing it on impact, but often also hurting himself. Elemental Discovery When Hrr'Ta's elemental forefather died, he learned of his abilities almost immediately. He was 43 at the time, and flying over the desert. He was racing another draclet, (a 35 year old female) and was actually losing. After she beat him to the designated victory line, she taunted him, and it escalated until the two eventually started to fight. In the midst of the fight, Hrr'Ta ended up calling a (weak) bolt of lightning, which surprised both of them, and interrupted their brawl. When they looked around, and saw no clouds anywhere, they concluded that something unnatural was happening. They both attempted to trigger the lightning again for several hours until Hrr'Ta eventually managed it. Both draclets decided to keep the ability a secret for the time being. Hrr'Ta continued to train his new ability on his own, and even incorporated it into his hunting style. After a long while of training he informed his mother of his powers, and she encouraged him to train more, having known an electricity elemental before him. Migration When Hrr'Ta reached the age of fifty, he was told, like all other male dragons, that he had to leave the females, and migrate to the mountain range the males inhabited, where he would then have to prove his worth. He set off across the vast desert (a trip only about half of the dragons survived) without hesitation, and arrived at his destination much sooner than most would. His great speed and incredible endurance allowed him to make the trip in three days instead of five. When he arrived, he faced an intimidating greeting by one of the largest dragons in that cave system. He was challenged to a fight, which he accepted almost immediately. He had prepared for this, and knew he could beat the larger dragon if he used his ability, but intended not to. The fight went on for two days, stretching right through the night in between. In the end neither won, and Hrr'Ta was applauded for holding his own for so long. Cave Life After being accepted into the male cave complex, Hrr'Ta secured himself a smaller cave on the western end, and lived there for several years. However, as he grew older, he also grew much larger, and he was by no means a small dragon anthro. Some twenty years after his moving in, Hrr'Ta moved to a different, larger cave more central in the cave system. The previous host of the cave had been an actual dragon who had recently passed away from old age. He stayed in this cave for the majority of the rest of his life. Soon before his one-hundredth hatching day, a male named Z'Thar the Blood Binder arrived at the system, ready to join. Z'Thar was another very large dragon anthro, who passed his entrance fight with relative ease. His ended sooner, but he actually won his battle. It was very obvious that the young dragon was born and raised a fighter. Z'Thar moved in with Hrr'Ta because the cave was large enough for the both of them, and they were about equally matched, so if any fights broke out between the two of them, neither would end up severely overpowered by the other. After forty-six years of living with each other, the two dragon anthros began a close romantic relationship, Z'Thar assuming the active role, and Hrr'Ta taking the passive one. The romance lasted until Z'Thar's death. Hrr'Ta remained loyal ever after. At around age 180, Hrr'Ta met his mate, Sunset Cut Thorn. The two had one child named Ja'Lyn early on in their relationship. He had another child named Sylaim with his second mate, Iris of Scales, later on. Both children took their father's last name. Hrr'Ta taught Ja'Lyn after his fiftieth hatching day with the help of his partner. Meeting Katie and the Elementals After Z'Thar died, Hrr'Ta sunk into a period of hiding and mourning for a long while. Ja'Lyn left his father to live in his own partner's cave by this point. Hrr'Ta's mourning was interrupted eventually when a Wolf Anthro, Katie Wolffe, stumbled into his cave. He restrained her quickly, and questioned why she was there. He released her and invited her to sit down after ensuring she was not a threat. After several hours of talking and sharing, the two elementals decided to search out the rest of the group that Katie was once a part of. After a long time searching, the two eventually found the almost complete elemental group, and joined up. Hrr'Ta eventually started to be called Lightning after his element. He served as the group's muscle a lot of the time, and would often have to be left behind if they were traveling in town somewhere. He didn't mind, as he had felt that he had already lived his life, and at that point was just there until his body caught up with his mind. Death Soon enough in terms of dragon lifespans, Hrr'Ta met his death at the hands of Sneisviir as he was impaled through the heart in the group's final battle against Agatha Pierce Gallery Chibi Hrr'Ta.png|Chibi Hrr'Ta Trivia *Hrr'Ta's voice sounded much like James Earl Jones' lower range when voicing Mufasa in The Lion King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw45nBcWNbQ Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Passive Category:Elementals Category:Miloso Era Category:Veloria Era Category:Energy